In the recent years, a print target of an ink jet printer is not limited to a flat-shaped medium such as paper, film, and the like, but broader application to three-dimensional objects with various shapes is being made. Further, accompanying this, methods for retaining a print object (work piece) having various shapes are being considered. For example, conventionally, a print device that performs printing on a surface of a cylindrical print object is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The print device described in Patent Document 1 is provided with an adjusting retaining mechanism for adjusting and retaining a cylindrical print object, a supporting unit provided on the adjusting retaining mechanism and for rotatably supporting the cylindrical print object about a center axis thereof, and a rotation driving unit for rotatably driving the cylindrical print object, in order to keep an interval between a surface and a print head to be at a predetermined distance in a surface passing through the center axis of the cylindrical print object.